A Strange Attraction Part I
by Sakrea
Summary: One of Skywarp's pranks lands him in a bad position. Optimus/Skywarp. Bayverse, Pre-War.


Just a few quick, important bits about this fic.

One: I must apologize for a major continuity mistake I made here. I haven't had a chance to fix it, but if it **_truly_** bothers someone, I can fix it.

The problem is simply this: I refer to Optimus as Prime. It was then brought to my attention that at this point in the comics, he is not yet a Prime, only the leader of the science division on Cybertron.

Two: This is a two part fic, but the second part is more of a bonus chapter written for a friend's birthday. It is not necessary to read and it is rated R/M/18+ or whatever you want to call it. It is also sticky, so beware.

That is also why the two parts are separated into two stories.

That's all! Please enjoy!

* * *

At a time like this, it was hardly surprising that Skywarp's memories flooded his processor, not only showing him his life in its entirety, but highlighting the bits that had landed him in this mess. For a long time, he stared into the glowing optics of the mech that was currently threatening existence, frozen in a trance as he followed the procession of events playing in his head.

Looking back, it had all clearly been his fault at every turn, which for a time, wasn't a bad thing. It was just Skywarp being Skywarp. This invariably meant everything had spawned from one idiot idea brought upon him in a burst of stupidity.

It had all started with a certain event that, at the time, seemed no different from any other time. After all, he was rather well known for pulling stunts like that before.

Most other warrior mechs knew from personal experience to never be anywhere near the purple seeker when he was off duty because his sheer boredom tended to override any logic he normally had. Unfortunately for the science mechs, they lacked this knowledge.

Skywarp had taken this opportunity to endlessly terrorize them. One of his favorite things to do was to warp into a lab while they were experimenting with dangerous chemicals, then warp out as they spilled said chemicals in surprise. Often no one could prove him responsible for the incidents, so he went unpunished.

Sadly, a particular prank of his didn't end up as well for him. It was an act that usually came with a good laugh for all mechs involved simply because he usually used it on his fellow warriors, all mechs of a durable build. Considering he pulled the same prank on a much more fragile science mech this time, it should have been obvious where it would land him.

Skywarp would later find out that the mech he had pushed down a flight of stairs was named Red Alert. He was apparently, a rather important figure in the Science Division and did not, in fact, enjoy falling down stairs and having his arm bent at an odd angle beneath him. Hence why the Security Director had run off to his boss and rather adamantly complained.

Imagine Skywarp's surprise when he'd been pulled out of the rec room and directly confronted by Optimus Prime, the head of the Science Division.

"_What were you thinking?" The taller mech demanded of him, optics sharp, probably scowling behind that face mask of his._

"_I was bored." Skywarp replied with a shrug. He wasn't afraid of this mech. He may have been powerful in his field, but the purple seeker answered only to Lord High Protector Megatron._

"_So you pushed a mech down a flight of stairs?" Optimus asked, pinning him with a glare._

_Okay, so notably, the mech had his attention. He was forceful and a bit intimidating… But he'd never shown off any physical ability for him to be intimidated by, which confused him. "Yeah, pretty much."_

"_You are lucky Red Alert only suffered a twisted arm joint and a few dents. That fall could have easily knocked him offline." The Prime said, tone firm. "Unlike those of your build, he is not designed to take damage like that."_

_Skywarp shrugged. He hadn't thought about that at the time. "Well he's fine now. So I'm gonna go, cause I have to meet up with TC and Screamer."_

"_You are to report to my second in command, Prowl immediately for punishment." Optimus replied, holding up a hand. _

_Skywarp peered at the hand and snorted. "I don't answer to you."_

_The blue mech gave him a look that almost looked like he was smirking under that blasted mask of his. "I have already discussed this matter with the Lord High Protector and he has allowed my division to provide your punishment. Until you have served your time, you are under my command."_

Of course, Skywarp had been forced to serve his punishment, which varied between any number of detestable jobs he had no desire to ever perform again. All the while, he cursed Red Alert, Prowl, and even Lord Megatron for getting him into this mess in each of their own ways. Strangely, he never cursed Optimus Prime.

Other than that first encounter with the Prime, he'd interacted with him several times amidst his unpleasant tasks. It was a bit strange having the mech that punished you come to check up on you and generally be friendly. Unlike the first meeting, the Prime had treated him with a kindness usually unknown to someone in his position.

Just as well, this strange change in personality fascinated Skywarp to no end. How was it possible that the same mech that had managed to hold him with only a look, something even Megatron was incapable of, yet managed to wander among his followers and practically spew kindness? It was both horrifying and fascinating.

The purple seeker often found himself musing over Optimus Prime in his now off duty, punishment free time. He almost wished he was still assigned to doing grunt work under the Science Division just to get closer to the mech. He hated it. He was absolutely hooked on the Prime and he couldn't understand why. Besides… How could a mech like him be real? A mech intimidating enough to make you sit up and listen without throwing a show of power in your direction? Not possible.

It was that conclusion that provided him with his latest scheme which would inevitably land him in the position he was in now.

Skywarp didn't believe the Prime could actually be what he seemed. He would have bet against it in fact. So he came up with a rather simple plan: He'd spy on him. Sneak into his private quarters, watch him be his true self, get his answers, and then he'd be gone. Simple and flawless? To him, yes.

Turns out he'd made one fatal flaw when implementing his plan: He hadn't thought about the possibility of the Prime actually being in the room when he teleported himself in.

"Skywarp."

The firm voice, the one he'd grown so fascinated by, snapped him out of his memories.

"Why are you in my quarters?"

Skywarp fidgeted, actually looking sheepish in his predicament. Blast the Prime and the effect he had on him. Fine. Maybe he'd just play dumb…

"These are your quarters? Huh."

Optimus stared at him, optics giving away no hint of his reaction. "Yes, they are."

"Well, guess I just got lost."

"You weren't looking for one of the labs so you could try to scare Wheeljack into blowing himself up again, were you?" Optimus asked, optics narrowing slightly.

Oh, so that was who that mech was. "Uh. No." he said a bit too quickly. "Not that it was me."

"I know it was you." The Prime replied, optics crinkling now. Was he…. Finding this funny?

"Uh…"

"Wheeljack has assured me that his experiments were bound to blow up anyway and that no harm came from your little… Prank." Optimus explained. "So for now, you'll get off free."

Skywarp bit down on the little bit of hope that surged within him in response to this. Okay, so the Prime didn't think he was here because he was up to something and he'd even avoided punishment for something he was caught doing. Score. "Ah… Then, maybe I should get going?"

Despite the mask, it was now very clear that Optimus was smiling. "Not until you explain the real reason you're attempting to sneak around my quarters."

Frag it. Skywarp's optics flitted to the side, his fingers twitched at his sides. "I uh…" the purple seeker struggled for an excuse, any excuse. He would NOT tell the Prime the real reason he was there. "Well I… Wanted to see you… Because…"

"Because?" the blue mech prompted, seeming strangely amused by the struggling flier.

"Because I want to learn more about the Science Division." Skywarp said finally, perking up slightly when the answer came out. Details came to him easily now as he backed up the excuse. "Cause I see that Wheeljack mech always building dangerous stuff, which is cool. And you guys find out some interesting stuff so maybe when I get time off, I could just… Hang out around here or something?"

Something like surprise flickered across the Prime's optics. "Well… I suppose that can be arranged…" he mused quietly. "But Red Alert will not be happy."

Skywarp flapped a hand at him. "I won't shove anyone else down the stairs. Seeker's honor."

Optimus nodded in response. "I will take care of it then." He told him.

The purple seeker grinned up at him. "Good! I'll be back tomorrow!" he said, stepping back and activating his teleporter. It hummed to life. After that close call, he was eager to get out of the room…

"Oh and Skywarp?" Optimus said, watching the mech prepare to warp out of the room. "Next time if you would like to speak to me, sneaking into my room is the less preferable option."


End file.
